Cuestión de sabores
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Desde el primer momento en que Ulquiorra pisó la Tierra como un ser simple, indiferente y Ulquiorrezco; le tomó un desagrado al chocolate tan inmenso que sólo hacía competencia con su odio por Ichigo y el fastidio que le provocaba Grimmjow.


Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.

Advertencias:  
Posible OoC. Qué-sé-yo. Un Ulquihime con temática de pascua, porque yolo.

* * *

Cuestión de sabores

[...]

* * *

Los documentales de animales son lo mejor del mundo, sí señor. Es absoluto, una afirmación a la que Ulquiorra no permite duda alguna. Desde gacelas ser cazadas por leones hasta insectos comiéndose unos a otros. Mucho mejor que pendejos programas de asquerosamente viles humanos entrometiéndose en la vida de los demás. Oh, sí. Y el ventilador dándole en la cara, y nada más que la grave voz del narrador, y es sólo él y las panteras.

Oh, eso le recordaba...

¿Por qué todavía Nelliel no llamaba queriendo deshacerse de Grimmjow?

En fin, era mejor así.

Dulce, dulce tranquilidad.

...

—¡Aaaah! —el grito fue seguido por un extraño sonido grave y el sonido de algo metálico dando contra el suelo.

Algo dentro de su pecho se removió al punto de que ese aparato llamado corazón parecía salirse hasta llegar a la cocina. Pero su trasero siguió aplastado contra el cojín y sus brazos entrelazados sobre la mesita, como sus piernas bajo la misma. Giró la cabeza hasta la puertecilla que daba a la cocina, provocando que su cabello se le fuera hacia adelante a la cara por el lado izquierdo gracias al aire que provenía del ventilador.

El mundo seguía y ahora estaba interesado en saber por qué Orihime había gritado interrumpiendo el pacífico ambiente.

Desde la mañana le había compartido la idea de que haría los huevitos en vez de comprarlos. Al principio la había mirado de arriba a abajo, jurando que no parecía en absoluto una gallina. Luego otra idea pasó por su mente pero no se atrevió ni a mover la cabeza porque le había parecido una insensatez. Finalmente le había pedido que aclarara eso de hacer los huevitos.

— _Claro, no te lo había contado. Hoy se celebra la pascua, aunque sinceramente no recuerdo del todo la historia_ —hizo una mueca, apoyando sus palabras— _. Pero la cosa es que se esconden huevitos de chocolate para que los niños busquen. Estos son una parte fundamental y grandes y pequeños pueden comerlos sin preocupación. El conejito les trae a todos, incluso si buscarlos es una tradición que suelen llevar a cabo los niños._

Su respuesta...

—... _¿Me estás diciendo que un conejo_ —conejo— _le trae huevos_ —huevos— _de chocolate_ — chocolate— _a los niños para que los busquen?_

— _E-esa es sólo la historia que se cuenta_ —murmuró inflando ligeramente las mejillas y pasando el costado de su dedo índice reiteradamente por su labio inferior—. _¡P-pero eso no es lo importante, Ulquiorra!_

— _Lo importante es que has decidido que los harás tú, ¿no?_

Ella asintió para contestar.

— _Odio el chocolate_.

Entonces Orihime había decidido que haría un chocolate al que no podría negarse, pero él ya había comido los que había hecho en San Valentín y seguía opinando lo mismo. Aún así no dijo nada porque sabría que sería un gasto de saliva inútil y además los documentales estaban a punto de comenzar. El dulce del chocolate era empalagoso hasta el punto de ser desagradable, se le quedaba en los dientes y si se comía más de uno le daba la sensación de que enfermería de eso por lo que la vecina de Orihime había muerto, eso que ella había llamado diabetes. Y él estaba bien así como estaba, sobre todo después de preguntar a una fuente confiable con respecto al tema —Kurosaki, a quien llamaba cuando Orihime no parecía ser objetiva—.

Un poco de revuelo más y cuando comenzaba a impacientarse Orihime apareció con las manos, el delantal y parte del rostro embetunados de chocolate. En sus manos llevaba un bol, que le extendió cuando se arrodilló a su costado.

—Pruébalo, Ulquiorra —le pidió sonriente.

Miró el contenido con detenimiento luego de quedarse mirándola a ella. Soltó un suspiro. No tenía tanto problema en probarlo incluso si le desagradaba, pero no había forma y le parecía antihigiénico meter su dedo ahí. Con expresión indiferente cogió la mano de Orihime, dejándola confundida y provocando que tuviera que apoyar el bol en su regazo. Se detuvo al notar el chocolate en sus manos, y finalmente la acercó a su rostro para probar el chocolate en uno de sus dedos.

Ella tardó un poco en procesarlo, pero el resultado fue el previsto: se sonrojó por completo. Y también fue ignorada, para Ulquiorra habían cosas mucho más novedosas que eso en aquel segundo.

—¿Amargo?

Todavía le quedaba levemente en los dientes, pero ya no estaba el horrible sabor dulce de siempre. Ulquiorra sabía que originalmente el chocolate no era dulce, empero jamás lo había probado así.

Orihime había cumplido, había hecho un chocolate que le gustara.

—C-creí que el problema era el sabor así que sólo utilicé el original... —lo cierto es que parecía a punto de desmayarse, y en el fondo a Ulquiorra le causó risa, pero sólo en el fondo. Y también agradeció internamente el cambio en el sabor del producto.

De hecho le sorprendió que tuviera un sabor bastante normal. Tal vez no habría hecho eso que a Tatsuki había oído llamar "sazón Hime".

Pero sólo segundos más tarde su boca percibió algo raro.

—... y le dí un toque especial con pomelo.

El amargo se volvió un poco más ácido y un poco más... amargo... Oh, de pronto tenía dolor de estómago.

—¿Te gustó? —al preguntar eso pareció haber olvidado su vergüenza porque le hubiera chupado un dedo. Volvía a estar radiante.

—Claro. La próxima vez sólo intenta no excederte con lo original...

La escuchó exclamar un _yei_ alegre y luego partir hacia la cocina. El corte comercial terminó y los documentales volvieron. La próxima vez rechazaría el chocolate de Orihime terminantemente.

 _Oh, interesante. Murciélagos..._


End file.
